pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:PVX-Dejh
I found it through . Also, welcome to the wiki.— [[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' Teh Ub']][[User_talk:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'er Pwnzer']] 07:55, 15 December 2007 (CET) :(ZOMG 5 minutes and I'm already being stalked O_O) Seriously though, thanks :D Actually, I've made some edits before, (I'm some of the random IPs that says things on Wizardboy777's talk) just I decided if I'm actually going to start trying to get anything done, it would be better with a name than a (randomly changing in my case) number :) Dejh 08:00, 15 December 2007 (CET) Fire Emblem Izuka doesn't spawn feral ones forever :( I was just killing all of them to get tons of exp, and then they stopped, and I was sad, cuz it was easy free experience. And when they stop spawning, he stops using the rewarp staff. But my zihark is now a level 6 trueblade and volug is level 32, and when they're within three spaces of each other they get +45 avoid. There wasn't a single enemy in that mission with more than a 25% chance of hitting either of them, and that was only when Zihark's biorhythm was at its worst :P I started the last mission, but was careless, so I'm gonna restart. Haar got sleeped. Then he got wtfpwned by the guys with Bolting and Blizzard :P Stupid low resistance and 100% chance of hitting sleeping people >.> '¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 04:42, 16 December 2007 (CET) :Did you remember Tibarn? :) Dejh 05:51, 16 December 2007 (CET) ::Tibarn = very yes :) '''¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 18:45, 16 December 2007 (CET) So felt like adding this to my watchlist and my count. Hai. -- Armond Warblade 01:45, 6 January 2008 (EST) :Only 1,203(atm) more links to the top! Better get going :) Dejh 01:52, 6 January 2008 (EST) ::I'm happy with being top 20, actually. :P And I only count user pages anyway (not talk ones), so I'm really number 12. -- Armond Warblade 01:58, 6 January 2008 (EST) Guild name contest On that note, I once saw a guild name that was "Pm If U Wanna cybr" lololol it won halls. -- Nova -- ( ) 17:22, 11 January 2008 (EST) :Haha, awesome XD I want to see the chat log of that person after the HoH win :P Dejh 17:35, 11 January 2008 (EST) Science Fair So, if you want to enter into the comp sci part of the science fair, make an email already and email me. I'll give you the info. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 13:56, 27 January 2008 (EST) :Eric, why the hell aren't you on my gmail contacts? -- Armond Warblade 13:58, 27 January 2008 (EST) ::Because neither of us have ever emailed each other? ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 14:01, 27 January 2008 (EST) :::And your point? I know your email from MSN. -- Armond Warblade 01:57, 28 January 2008 (EST) ... You have obviously yet to hear Gerudo Valley remix. The original was awesome; violins are king shit. -- Armond Warblade 16:34, 14 February 2008 (EST) :Ooooo that one is good too :) Just found the others looking through a list of SSBB music, and was happy they were in the game. Especially the second one (Molgera's Theme). I like the music existing in the first place, but having all those songs in the same game made me really happy ^_^ So far, it seems like SSBB is going to have as good a soundtrack as any game there is. Dejh 17:01, 14 February 2008 (EST) ::My current goal in life after kidnapping my girlfriend's copy of FE10 is getting her to buy brawl for us. For a long time I couldn't have cared less, but then I saw Link's final smash, Isaac's assist trophy, and the soundtracks... -- Armond Warblade 17:04, 14 February 2008 (EST) :::Seeing as you HAVE to play FE10 two times (partially because it is just that good, partially because story elements change and are added on a playthrough started from your first playthrough clear data) and it's a long game (like, ~60 hours per playthrough if your a perfectionist like me :\) you have a lot to do before march 9 ^_^ Dejh 17:11, 14 February 2008 (EST) ::::Perfectionism is overrated. --71.229 17:25, 14 February 2008 (EST) says the guy who has logged over three hundred hours on the same Morrowind save file. >.> :::::Probably. But I still like getting through the game without losing a charachter, and getting all my charachters with completely maxed stats ^_^ Dejh 17:28, 14 February 2008 (EST) I saw that :O ::::::The only game I go through getting perfect characters on is 8, because it's just RNG grind to do so. I never let anyone die, though, mostly because I only use good characters. -- Armond Warblade 18:40, 14 February 2008 (EST) :::::::It's easier to get perfect charachters in radiant dawn because of how bonus experience functions, and how some charachters have very high growth rates. In my second playthrough, Soren maxed out all his stats but luck naturally, and Nolan and Edward were close. The extra time to level up in tier three classes helps alot too. I mostly just get all my charachters to their max levels before classing up and such so I get them as good as I possibly can. Bonus experience is funny though, especialy with charachters like Aran that max out half their stats at level 4-5 ^_^ Dejh 18:52, 14 February 2008 (EST) Template:Clear Is ftw. Basically, it creates an invisible box with a height of zero and a width of 100% of the screen. In order to fit, that has to go below any text, images, userboxes, etc. So it basically ends the current line and starts a new one at the next completely clear line. Much better way to format userboxes than putting in a bunch of 's :P ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 15:12, 19 February 2008 (EST) :So THAT's what that thing does. That certainly clears things up a bit.(no pun intended) Dejh 16:14, 19 February 2008 (EST) Lol "I can not in good conscience view a build containing repeating strike and not give it a trash rating." Good man, good man. --20pxGuildof 17:31, 2 April 2008 (EDT) :^_^ Actually, I rarely rate anything at all, just came across that through RC and felt it deserved a swift death :\ And I remembered why I've been playing Brawl and not GW >.> Dejh 17:35, 2 April 2008 (EDT) ::Lucky bastard, my Wii ships on April 18th. God knows when it arrives... --20pxGuildof 18:09, 2 April 2008 (EDT) :::Hmm...I just had an awesome idea for a project for my stats class. See if there is a correlation between amount of death threats sent to the shipping company and speed of arrival. Want to help me get my first data? :D Dejh 18:19, 2 April 2008 (EDT) trol ^^^^^ — Skakid 17:53, 4 April 2008 (EDT) :'tis troo :O Dejh 17:54, 4 April 2008 (EDT) zomg... that was a long time ago... look at the archives they're horrible, not my fault, and kept strictly on MY user page??? zomg?... anyways, i wanted to say hi, but..... :( well, anyways, thanks for being understanding - all that happened a long time ago, and i know everyone can see how it could happen because bunny thumpers DID kind of fall out of favor, and I"M SORRY !!! i didn't know how to vote properly, and all the necro builds on here DO kinda (still), aren't all as great as they could be, but whatever....................................... anyways, i wanted to say thanks and stuff, and wanted to see if you wanted to gvg sometime in my guild. :( and i was thinking of deleting more off my user page because there has only been one guy who has been mean to me so far, but skakid kinda brings up bad memories, so.... i'm just kidding... :p bye. - Death 03:40, 5 April 2008 (EDT) :Don't worry about it :D I usually have a positive opinion of PvX, but I could see where you were coming from in some cases. Seems like things just got blown out of proportions at the time, but I don't know the history behind everything, so that's more of a guess. Anyhow, nice to see you seem to have gotten over it, and I hope some of the other people have as well :) As to guild wars...well...I've been playing Super Smash Brothers Brawl so I may not even log on for another week or more :P If you want though, you can add me ingame as Dejh Gytix incase I do come on. And due to frustration with my current guild, I would probably be open to pvp anytime I'm on :\ So yeah, nice to see you acting reasonably, and hope your experience on PvX improves :) Dejh 03:58, 5 April 2008 (EDT) ::smash bros melee was one of my favorite games... i really want to play brawl. :) sheez. yeah, i don't play gw that much right now because of internet issues, not being able to get highspeed where i live atm and all this. i got to figure this out - if i should move, and if i should even play guild wars any more! it's so incredibly addicting, and i really don't do much else besides work and talk to women and stuff... plus i would need to move anyways... but i do play on the weekends at my friend's apt. so, i do want to gvg, and i need to get more people, so if you want we could just talk on here or email eachother and i'd tell you about my plans and strategy and builds and stuff, and then when we'd gvg you'd know what's going on. peace, dejh, nice meeting ya :p - Death 14:03, 5 April 2008 (EDT) Lol, funny that we're having a conversation on a topic calling me a troll.... hehe... I was wondering about the whole warrior which one should split thing... What if I were to use a Dragon Slash warrior and Dev hammer warrior? Then what modifications would I need to make to let one of them split? besides using sprint over rush. I was thinking the hammer warrior might be able to split since he already has two running skills, and the dragonslash warrior doesn't really have a healing signet anyways... like, is it REALLY bad to send a warrior (and the ranger) against a single ganker if the warrior doesn't have self heal? I mean, if there were two, I would send somebody else, one of the midliners I'm gonna use. Anyways, would it be feasible to have those two, or would be better to run some other pair? Death 15:06, 5 April 2008 (EDT) :Dragonslash warriors are bad split chars, since Dslash is good for stand battles where you can constantly have adren. — Skakid 15:14, 5 April 2008 (EDT) ::right, but one warrior needs to split sometimes. Death 17:16, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :::Ye, you'd be better off taking an Eviscerate warrior, dropping something for healsig (or just not dropping anything at all and splitting him with the runner/cripshot) — Skakid 17:27, 6 April 2008 (EDT) gw boring I'm always up for running fun shit in GvG, and could probably get a few others. — Skakid 20:33, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :I might take you up on that as soon as my internet gets fixed, I've been lagging like hell today, and don't want to disconnect mid-gvg. Thanks for the offer :) Dejh 20:35, 7 April 2008 (EDT) I HAVE FURY! If anyone can name who I was quoting there, you get OVER NINE THOUSAAAND cookies. They guy from Mario and Luigi... That lil' bad guy, with the weird hat. You know, with the mustard and stuff. Daaamn, what's his name again? -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 16:15, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :Fawful :) You win cookies because you knew who it was ^_^ That guy was awesome :P Cookies will be sent by mail, as in image form, 9000 of them would probably break something. Dejh 16:19, 10 April 2008 (EDT) ::Ah yes, that's it, Fawful. :] I R WINRAR! -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 16:21, 10 April 2008 (EDT) You failed.... ...at being a troll. Amirite? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:18, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :Oh, wait...never mind. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:20, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :(EC)Nope. I just kinda gave up. He doesn't get seriousness or sarcasm, so I just reverted to sarcasm as more interesting. Seriously, every time he writes something on that page, my faith in humanity drops a bit more. Dejh 17:23, 10 April 2008 (EDT) god hates you —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 207.213.74.177 ( ) }. ._. Rawr Dark Choas 18:08, 6 May 2008 (EDT) I have brawl. Also, I have yet to finish FE10 on a non-easy save file. I've been lazy. Also, checkuser on Erasculio's talk page was surprising. -- Armond Warblade 19:00, 14 May 2008 (EDT) :GWW has stupid people that make me mad, and Erasculio is the worst one O.o I tend to rant when angry, and just reading what he thinks is logic makes me really angry >.< Also, http://xkcd.com/386/. I was wondering if anyone with the tools would checkuser that though :P Now go play FE10. Then play it again. After that, play Brawl :D Dejh 15:03, 15 May 2008 (EDT) Back to playing GS2 again now ^_^ ::The Wii's at Chloe's place. No can Wii. x.x ::Although GS2 sounds like a plan. A damn good plan. ::-- Armond Warblade 15:33, 15 May 2008 (EDT) ::: NO WII? D: And yeah, I just got GS 1&2 recently, so I have to finish them a second time :) Dejh 15:46, 15 May 2008 (EDT) and a third, and a fourth, and... ::::On a related note, Air's Rock is REALLY FREAKING LONG o_o Dejh 15:59, 15 May 2008 (EDT) :::::YOU ONLY JUST GOT GS1&2?! (And yes, yes it is. Remember the Water Temple? There's been theories that the same people designed it.) -- Armond Warblade 16:59, 15 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Yes, only just :( I'm in the middle of catching up on lost time. I beat GS2 in 45 hours. Which isn't that impressive, except that it took place over the span of about 3 days. And as to the Water Temple theory, that...makes alot of sense actually O.o Dejh 17:36, 15 May 2008 (EDT) STOP undoing my userpage i made it how i like it! seriously gawd can't a person openly profess his homosexuality? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 85.17.174.196 ( ) }. :You're still doing it wrong. Type ~~~~~ to make a timestamp ;) Dejh 22:41, 25 May 2008 (EDT) You should get MSN. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 00:17, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :Probably. I will sometime.(I think it's already on this computer actually) Dejh 14:09, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::Friggin get MSN. -- Armond Warblade 21:25, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::::No u :( Dejh 23:01, 9 June 2008 (EDT) Sig Testing Test ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 13:13, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :It worked :) Dejh 13:15, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::WTF? O_O ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 13:15, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::lol. ~~ 13:16, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::I'm confused now :\ Dejh 13:20, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::It did it again >_< Anyone know what's going wrong? Dejh 13:23, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::What does ur preferences say? ~~ 13:23, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::It says what this told me to set it to. I just don't get why it works and then reverts :\ Also, it's showing up correctly in show preview every time, but not when I save the page. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 13:26, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::(ECx2)It takes this wiki some time to upload a file completely, it should work after some time, also dont forget steps to bypas you browser cache mentioned on "my preferences" page after saving. --'Tiger' grrr!! 13:26, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::(Had to go afk for a bit) Yeah, I was pretty sure I had tried that, I'm just confused why it was switching back and forth, ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 13:42, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::I think it's MediaWiki's cache of your preferences that screws it up. So for a little while after changing it, it'll still show the old one :P ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 18:58, 11 June 2008 (EDT) GS2 on hard is fucking hard. I really don't feel like grinding 15 for the Briggs battle (I already grinded from 11 to 13). -- Armond Warblade 01:30, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :Hmm...I have to try that sometime. Dullahan is gonna be ridiculous @_@ ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 16:10, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::I've always downed Dullahan with four level 54s and nothing else. I see no reason to discontinue this strategy. -- Armond Warblade 20:16, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :::I think he has double health on hard. Or something like that. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 21:02, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Obviously this means I bring double the number of Mist Potions and Djinn. -- Armond Warblade 10:47, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Iris > dullahan. -Auron 00:48, 20 June 2008 (EDT) Obv lacking real people, we gvg with heroes. Now make a build. Something involving Olias, Livia, Master of Whispers, and an insane amount of hexes. -- Armond Warblade 00:32, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :2 thumpers, a spirit pooper, 2 hexers, 2 n/rts, rt flagger — Skakid 00:50, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::Spirit pooper. I like that. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 02:07, 20 June 2008 (EDT) Internets are stupid So today I was doing Korean RA, and I got an exceptionally good team, even for Korean districts. We had a monk who was Glad 10, a Magebane with a tiger, a R/D with bronze trim, and me as dev hammer. We own some faces off, enough that the fourth team(which was fairly balanced) actually resigned, because we had just beaten three of them in the previous game. Then, in the middle of game 5, against an easy team, my internet breaks. That was about 5 hours ago. The internet just started working again. So kids, the moral of the story is: my internet hates me. Last time it did that was in a GvG a few months ago. Also, Koreans take their RA really freaking seriously. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 01:59, 22 June 2008 (EDT) U r teh winnarz! You won third place in my dual primary contest! Your userbox is on the contest page. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 22:01, 26 June 2008 (EDT) :Awesome ^_^ ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 23:44, 26 June 2008 (EDT) bLSGJHAGDLWBHSJCFBSFSKVLBNEFJKL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "For the first time in the series, players can battle each other online via the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. These battles employ teams of up to five characters from the single-player campaign, including the possibility of "rental" characters. The combat takes place on multiplayer-exclusive battle maps, which allow free movement as opposed to the Link Arena in prior games. Only two players can do battle at a time. A time and turn limit are also active." ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 03:45, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :MOVEMENT IN LINK ARENAS YES! -- Armond Warblade 07:20, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::I tried to write a response to that, but then realized that I can't possibly convey how awesome that is just through text. Or, at least, I couldn't do any better than the section title. Although, now I'm not going to be able to concentrate on writing the game :( ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 15:36, 24 July 2008 (EDT) thanks for that 10th ^^ [[User:Saint| Saint]] 00:05, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :Was kinda suprised that someone recognized me from here :P ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 00:29, 30 July 2008 (EDT) FFTA2 osht, you've done one more quest than me. Did you beat the 3rd ascent of brightmoon tor yet? I finally did. Having my four frontliners all have either reflex or strikeback was good, since it means the behemoths can't attack while focused for like 5000 damage -_- Also, light curtain still pisses me off. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 20:16, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :Yup, beat it a bit ago. The final reward was such a letdown. Hastaga+avoid magic>that stupid full party slow spell and Light Curtain, and 2 Paladins with Magic Frenzy>enemies. Also, I never got hit for that much by Behemoths, they usually died before getting off focused attacks, and when they didn't, they only did ~200 damage or so. Now I CAN'T FIGURE OUT WHERE TO GO though :( Google time ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 15:22, 11 August 2008 (EDT) If the enemies with 100% hit chance with one-hit KO's are tonberries, they're probably faster than you anyways :P But I herd Angel Rings r gud. Also, try bringing six summoners. If any of them survive, you can go lolphoenix and res the rest XD ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 02:20, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :I bought 6 Angel Rings already, I just hadn't really felt like trying again yesterday. Also, yes, they are tonberries, and the only skill they use seems to be Karma @_@ By the time I got to move my first charachter, they had killed 5 of my people already, and my last charahter was at HP critical. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 10:27, 17 August 2008 (EDT) Inform me what you are talking about - would you care to do it? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:44, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :^FFTA2(Final Fantasy Tactics Advance 2) in this conversation, hence the section header. Unless you meant something else. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 11:14, 17 August 2008 (EDT) ::More specifically, I was referring to the edit he made to his FFTA2 userbox. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 13:47, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :::yeah well FFTA2 doesn't say a lot for me you know, so Final Fantasy Tactics Advance 2 was what I was asking about. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 13:49, 17 August 2008 (EDT) ::::http://www.google.com/search?sourceid=navclient&ie=UTF-8&rlz=1T4DMUS_enUS206US206&q=FFTA2 imo :P ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 13:52, 17 August 2008 (EDT) Items you need for the Nosada in the bazaar: Wind Sigil, Adamantite, Spiral Vine. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 22:38, 21 August 2008 (EDT) :::::FFTA2 needs to be as easy as FFTA :< i dont like using soldiers because i dont know/cant unlock the items to get figters unlocked tbh - ᅳʍęɢgąʈɧıçĸ ʍąŋʂţǐçᶄ 00:27, 22 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::The wind sigil is the one I didn't have. I go find that now ^_^ And as to difficulty, FFTA2 is easier as far as combat, except for a few really really hard bonus things, but I agree that the item system is a pain :( ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 13:57, 22 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::So I tried that final quest thing earlier. I did pretty well until I got to the 4th round with the tonberries. They have both karma and voodoo, but they do only ever use karma >.> I was annoyed, because my summoner got killed and then ressed by her angel ring with 64 health, and then the ranger attacked her and hit for 65 >.< By the time anyone else got to move, only my bangaa and my other summoner were alive, and my other summoner's only level 59 so she didn't get to move before being killed. And did you look at their abilities? It's ridiculous. Seer/Illusionist, Juggler/Time Mage with nothing but smile toss and hastega and only uses them on the tonberries, and the ranger has mirror items and camoflauge and the only items he can use are elixirs -_- ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 15:09, 22 August 2008 (EDT) Two things #Rexbolt looks pretty damn awesome. #I did damage with a staff. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 15:14, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :I killed a guy with a staff, beat that :P Soren with maxed strength got attacked in melee by a 7 health caster ^_^ That turn I also discoverd that adept works with staves too(3 damage x3>7)>. And as for rexbolt, it probably does, but I hate Illyana :( Brisingr was awesome though. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 15:16, 1 October 2008 (EDT) ::On a possibly almost related note, you should get on MSN. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 15:19, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :::My Illyana has better stats than Soren, and she's a level 5 archsage and he's level 7 :P But Elincia + Physic staff + critical hit on falcoknight = lol 15 damages. I wonder if she can trigger stun with a staff? I would get on MSN, but I need to do some homework real quick before psychology, and that would be too distracting >.> ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 15:21, 1 October 2008 (EDT) ::::I'm fairly sure she can. And if you're not distraced, it would be too easy :P ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 15:26, 1 October 2008 (EDT) And wiki isn't distracting? :::::Soren > Illyana. End of subject. Unless, of course, you've powerleveled one or the other. -- Armond Warblade 16:03, 1 October 2008 (EDT) Brisingr Saw your userpage a few days ago, and something about "Have Brisingr, be back in a few days." Honestly, I thought it was some disease like mouth cancer and actually Wikipedia'd it, only to find out it was some book. Obviously I read a lot. -- Guild of ' 15:29, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :If you haven't read that series yet, gtfo wiki and fix this problem now. If it were a disease, btw, it would be basically the condition of being on fire :P '¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 15:32, 1 October 2008 (EDT) ::It would be a fairly awesome condition, imo. -- Armond Warblade 16:01, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :::TBH, I hardly read. The only things I ever really enjoyed reading were I Am America (and So Can You!) and Carrie. -- Guild of ' 16:05, 1 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Read it, because while flaming mouth cancer may be awesome, it's not real. -- Armond Warblade 16:07, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :::::^ You can't argue with that logic. '¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 16:09, 1 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::It's a little too nerdy for my tastes. I kicked Harry Potter after about 5th grade, and never got interested into practically any other books except Stephen King stuff, and that's only when I'm forced to read. -- Guild of ' 16:12, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::Let's try it this way: I has screwdrivers. Go read. -- Armond Warblade 16:13, 1 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::(EC)If you just compared Harry Potter to Eragon, you should probably start running before I can find something sharp. '¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 16:16, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I wasn't, but they're both involving magic and dragons or whatever. If you really want a good book, read Carrie, or even The Stand. -- Guild of ' 16:18, 1 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::No u. Also, GW involves magic and dragons tbh, as does about every other thing ever written in the fantasy genre. '¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 16:22, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Touche, good sir. Except I don't need to read Guild Wars. -- Guild of ' 16:24, 1 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Ok, bad comparison, as GW only ''possibly has a storyline past prophecies. Still, the point stands. '''¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 16:25, 1 October 2008 (EDT) your sig hurts my eyes. UNɖɩđđɭɘş 50px 17:45, 3 October 2008 (EDT) :Your face hurts my eyes. Tab 17:45, 3 October 2008 (EDT) ::Ups. And my sig is not bright green and red on a black background, kthx. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 22:45, 3 October 2008 (EDT) :::HAPPY?Unɖɩđđɭɘş 20px 15:43, 4 October 2008 (EDT) ::::now it isnt updating....doubleyou tea ef.Unɖɩđđɭɘş 20px 15:43, 4 October 2008 (EDT) :::::It's showing up different for me, maybe you need to clear your cache. And it looks much better, not nearly as hard on the eyes without the black and green contrast. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 15:47, 4 October 2008 (EDT) I hate you because now I get hungry every time I post. :/ -- Armond Warblade 08:48, 6 October 2008 (EDT) :XD ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 14:55, 6 October 2008 (EDT) :: --> -- Armond Warblade 12:09, 7 October 2008 (EDT) ... STAB. STAB. STABSTABSTABSTABSTABSTABSTABSTABSTABSTABSTABSTAB. STAB. ...STAB. And STAY dead, fucker. :/ -- Armond Warblade 21:59, 8 October 2008 (EDT) :+10 vs Piersing damage. Err... piercing. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 22:01, 8 October 2008 (EDT) ::Ups. -- Armond Warblade 22:03, 8 October 2008 (EDT) :::If you can figure out a way to stab with those, I'll be impressed. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 22:05, 8 October 2008 (EDT) ::::ups -- Armond Warblade 22:09, 8 October 2008 (EDT) :::::No u :( ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 16:09, 9 October 2008 (EDT) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H98hlo2cNkY Starting at 3:43. First off, female archsage staff attacks are actually fairly awesome. And second, I <3 rexbolt. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 02:06, 22 October 2008 (EDT) :If you're gonna keep doing that, you need to, like, send me a wii. -- Armond Warblade 11:09, 22 October 2008 (EDT) you sir fucking hack in brawl. Saint 00:32, 26 October 2008 (EDT) :We got to 45 with that team. But we would have farther if our monk and ele didn't have to leave and get replaced by a mes and terrible ranger. Also, I was synced with one of the warriors and our ele, which probably helped :P That was a really good game though, I was sure we were going to lose. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 02:53, 26 October 2008 (EDT) ::ye i was sure we were gonna win. all 5 of us were synced, but by that game we werent really taking it seriously. Saint 09:55, 26 October 2008 (EDT) :::We had about 5 people trying to sync, but only us 3 got in. Fortunately, the warrior and monk we got were awesome. Armond spent most of the time in our run yelling at us over TS because he didn't get in that sync :P ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 10:24, 26 October 2008 (EDT) ::::I spent more time trying to run into you guys than yelling over TS, tbh. -- Armond Warblade 12:20, 26 October 2008 (EDT) :::::Yeah, but you succeeded at yelling at us in TS :P ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 12:38, 26 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::just got 40 wins and lost to 3 sins, 1 ele, 1 rit. QQ. Saint 14:12, 26 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::What skillz title do you have? Those 2 streaks would give like 3,000 points O_o ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 14:23, 26 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::the 40 streak gave me i think 800, and the 50 gave..god idduno. maybe 1300 or something. not a bad weekend for like 5 hours work. Saint 15:58, 26 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::We should sync some :P I'll probably be brawling whenever I'm on till I hit Mad Skillz or the costume brawl is gone. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 16:06, 26 October 2008 (EDT) Pi? Like this Pi? -- Armond Warblade 23:56, 28 October 2008 (EDT) :Yes, that's the name exactly. I don't know if its the same guild, but that's the name. I have some screenshots of the guild stuff on the other computer if you want. Including one where our guild rank is 1337 ^_^ ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 15:40, 29 October 2008 (EDT) ::Show them! -- Armond Warblade 15:52, 29 October 2008 (EDT) :::I'm pretty sure the Pi we were in was "The Legend Of Pi Pi", not just "Legend Of Pi Pi". See also here. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 23:45, 29 October 2008 (EDT) ::::The simple way would be to look at that "rank 1337" screenshot with the guild name included. -- Armond Warblade 08:54, 30 October 2008 (EDT) QQ Why'd you demote me? I was gonna guest someone for Luxon faction farming but I couldn't. -- Guild of ' 08:44, 15 November 2008 (EST) hi dejh Effin Anal 19:22, 24 November 2008 (EST) :Yay orange box ^_^ '¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 19:30, 24 November 2008 (EST) bibi dejjy enjoy this orange box, and hf with FE. -- Gringo TALK 21:49, 13 January 2009(EST)